yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Willstin
320px-Tumblr_ncarccW1Q51qduw1jo1_500.jpg 376px-Tumblr_ncauouFmVl1qduw1jo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n8t6o3KJJ01tdhgxko1_r1_500.png 'First Name' Robert 'Last Name' Willstin 'IMVU Name' Impresssed (NPC) 'Nicknames' Doctor 'Age' 35 ( Original Deceased ) Ark 19-20 : Clone , look's in his mid sixties 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Behavior/Personality' He's very wicked, and creepy almost like the joker. He has a strange dark vibe to him. Definitely not a good man. 'Occupation' "Doctor" 'Weapon of Choice' Brain. Briefcase. ( Full of a rather large spine ) Allies/Enemies Police, The FBI, and The government. Appearance A middle-aged man with sunken cheeks that reminds most of a dead person. He has long white hair and is mostly seen with a huge grin on his face. His body is quite slim. He is characteristically seen wearing white gloves. 'Background' Doctor Robert Willstin got his PHD in a very smart school. He was believed to be the next Einstein, although he was very smart and many adults loved him, many kids picked on him. He was teased and made fun of all his life and was indeed a very strange looking child. As he grew up the teasing and bullying got out of hand. He tried to commit suicide many times but instead wimped out and just stayed home all day doing nothing but experimenting on things, like his toys and even his pets. As he got older he ran away from home and slowly his sanity level was losing itself. He began hunting for the people who made fun of him and killed them all. Although he was smart enough to get rid of the evidence you could never run away for too long. He was put into an penitentiary and placed in lock down for killing over 13 people. At age 15. He stayed there until he was 25 but somehow he got out. He escaped and was never found again. He's on the top most wanted list and he is still out killing innocent people. He has been hunting down a girl named Rina for a few years now after the first time seeing her. They were in a store together and he saw how lonely she looked and empty. He knew the feeling and he knew since that day he needed to save that girl. Love at first sight is a thing, right? Now he's using the poor girl to do his criminal deeds, more time to spend with her. As of Ark 19-20 Doctor R''obert Willstin has grown more sinister in violent or may I say his copy. After the death of the original Robert at the hands of Anti Rina , Robert has set a copy of himself to activate as soon as his heart were to stop. But, this Robert was unable to look like a vomplete duplicate but he was immensely better and stronger then the original Robert. He's grown more sinister and violent he helped Yani in creating Mary. But once Yani took Mary and left Robert alone with nothing to feed on he created his own Mary " Mariah " Sadly she wasn't as perfect and strong as Mary. So instead Robert carried on with his own organization and attempted to create Mary over and over again. Sadly thier was no luck so instead the good Daughter made it his mission to get back Mary from Yani , But when he sent his men to retrieve the girl she was gone. It wasn't long till he got intel she was in the hands of the vigilant Night Owl , Since then Robert had been working up his own plan into getting Mary back. But he was in no rush he kept an eye on her but never struck until The Creeds left Mary to fed for her own as they went to venture off to the GMAFS. Mary was retrieved by one of his men and brought back to her parents , He allowed them to soften her up so he can quickly take her back. Forcing her to be his own weapon !''